In the software industry, centralized computer servers are the systems of choice for a great number of service providers, including application providers, web hosting services, database vendors, internet and firewall proxies, and 24.times.7 production environments. Some service providers maintain large data centers containing hundreds or thousands of server computers to host the data and/or application offered in their services. Within the maintenance of such data centers, security of data is a concern.